


these nights never seem to go to plan

by hemmingshoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, basically just fluff, bc writers block, just fluffily fluffy fluff, luke is an insomniac, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingshoodie/pseuds/hemmingshoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He fell asleep holding on to that thought."</p>
<p>Insomnia's new cure is but a playlist - and Ashton Irwins somewhat secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these nights never seem to go to plan

**Author's Note:**

> title is stolen from sam smith and there isnt really a point to this except that i had writers-block for i'll come to give it to you but as soon as i post this im gonna finish that crap.
> 
> p.s. this is so shitty you'll regret storing it into your memory-box but if you're crazy and you actually want a non-crappy ending to this i can fit it into my "hectic schedule" to post a second part because im sweet like that.

it was three a.m. and luke couldnt sleep. he could hear calum and michael snoring and although that could have been partly the reason why he couldn't nod off it really wasn't the real reason.

he quietly arose from his bed and tiptoed over to Ashton's bunk. he slid in beneath the covers next to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Ash?" he barely whispered, and when he didn't get a reply for the longest time he thought Ashton was asleep but then he groaned and said, "what's wrong, luke?"

luke sighed, wanting to yell where do i begin? but then settled for murmuring a small, "cant sleep." and Ashton sighed as though he'd heard it all before.

he picked up what luke thought was his phone and they were attached to earphones and then Ashton turned around to face him and for a second luke nearly falls on the floor with a thud but Ashton grabs him just in time and said as softly and quietly as he possibly could, "listen to this," before thrusting the earphones in lukes face and waiting for him to put them on before he pressed play so he obliged to plugging them into his ears (not caring about right and left for once because err it's three a.m.) and then Ashton hit play and a way too familiar tune begins to play.

"this playlist always puts me to sleep. if you're anything like me it'll work for you too." and then he puts his phone in lukes hands and turns back round, his back facing luke once again.

the song currently massaging lukes eardrums is a version of twinkle twinkle little star and it seemed to be by some rock band and it's really really weird.

when that song is over the next one comes on and luke thinks that Ashton must be physcho because it's an acoustic version of bang bang.

the song after that is some girls acoustic slowed down cover of nelly's hot in herre and luke stifles a laugh because this is Ashton's gateway to getting rid of insomnia and it's hilarious.

the song after that is yet again some girls slowed down acoustic cover of english love affair and it's actually pretty relaxing luke thinks because his eyelids are beginning to droop.

but it doesn't really matter because the last few songs wake him up completely.

the third to last one is lukes cover of you found me  
the second to last one is lukes cover of just the way you are  
and the last one is lukes cover of lego house  
then there's this short ten second recording of luke himself laughing for a full eight seconds before he says, "night night". 

and then the playlist ends and luke snatches the headphones off, smiling big because his voice is what puts Ashton to sleep.

he sleeps holding on to that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> it's just plain text cos I'm too lazy for italics and all that fancy bullshit. and i'm posting this on my phone so excuse any typos.
> 
> and ah. it's shit. THANKS ANYWAY.


End file.
